


hit (him so hard)

by arcane_hero



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_hero/pseuds/arcane_hero
Summary: грубо, инстинктивно, да.





	hit (him so hard)

– Хен?

Мино снял трубку, даже не посмотрев на то, кто ему звонил, зато после этого сразу же узнал голос Дживона. И звучал он, если честно, откровенно хуево, вымученно и очень слабо, пусть, вообще-то, Мино не сразу же обратил на это внимание.

Ведь Дживон, несмотря ни на что, звонил ему редко и не без какой-нибудь особой надобности, так что сейчас – было что-то особенное. По крайней мере, Мино так казалось. Поэтому его первостепенное удивление перекрывало все остальное, а в частности – обычную излишнюю наблюдательность.

– Да?

– Хен, – голос Дживона стал еще более хриплым, а потом на том конце провода что-то зашуршало, и послышался сдавленный стон. Мино сел на кровати и еще сильнее прижал телефон к уху, чтобы хоть как-то различить то, что там происходило. – Мне так плохо, хен, – Дживон, закашлялся, всхлипнул, а после все этого вздохнул.

Мино нахмурился. Если Дживон заболел, то ему нужно было хотя бы узнать конкретно чем, но – а если случилось что-то похуже, то, по сути, Мино нужно было уже прямо сейчас ехать прямо к Дживону домой. Если он, конечно же, находился именно там. 

– Эй, с тобой все нормально? Мне нужно приехать или что?.. 

– У меня течка началась. 

Мино замер. Сильно сжал пальцами колено. Выдохнул. И тихо выругался, так, что Дживон на том конце вряд ли бы его услышал.

Блять.

Он уже давно думал, что Дживон нашел себе какого-нибудь альфу или бету, если уж говорить о самом крайнем случае. Но нет. Его прошлую течку они тоже провели вместе, и то только потому что Дживон сильно просил и говорил, что совсем не может больше терпеть и выносить все это. И Мино сдался. Поддался, тоже можно сказать.

Но в этот раз соглашаться не очень-то и хотелось. 

Ведь даже если и они и не были такими уж вечными и закадычными друзьями-любовниками-с-привилегиями, кроме физической симпатии Мино к нему ничего такого не испытывал.

Наверное.

Но думать и раздумывать об этом не хотелось тоже.

А Дживон разрушил все его планы, да и к тому же он все еще тяжело дышал в трубку и иногда сдавленно выдыхал.

Мино поморщился и попытался собраться с мыслями. Трахать Дживона было классно, а вот думать о том, что все это могло перерасти во что-то большее, чем просто односторонняя помощь во время течки – нет. Совсем-совсем нет. И не только потому что Мино не был уверен в том, испытывал ли Дживон к нему вообще что-то, или ему просто нужен был чей-нибудь член, а Мино – как удобно и своевременно – просто попадался под руку. Дважды.

В любом случае Мино в принципе не был уверен в правильности своего последующего решения (которое, на самом-то деле, он уже давно принял про себя в своей голове), поэтому он просто упал головой на подушку, а после провел ладонью по лбу.

– Я скоро приеду.

Дживон вновь плаксиво застонал в трубку.

––

В его квартире было жарко. Даже не так – там было душно, почти что влажно, а еще было тяжело дышать. Мино попытался глубоко вдохнуть, пока раздевался, но у него почти не получилось. Ото всех мест пахло течкой. И Дживоном. И все эти запахи мешались между собой, забивались Мино в нос и почти что под кожу, из-за чего он чувствовал себя все более… возбужденным. Хотя он думал, что дальше уже некуда, но все же.

Дживон был в своей комнате. И как только Мино остановился в дверях, он захныкал и сжался, подтянув под себя колени и зажмурив глаза.

– От тебя так сильно несет, – сдавленно выдохнул он, после чего всхлипнул и шмыгнул носом, а потом повел плечами и попытался хоть как-то посмотреть на Мино. Тот все еще не шевелился и стоял на месте, потому что рассматривать обнаженного Дживона в паре метров от него было приятно. Пусть и немного жалко, неловко и не по себе, ведь сейчас он был так нужен ему, но он совсем ничего не делал, удовлетворяя свою жажду в эстетическом удовольствии.

И еще – Дживон был прав. Наверняка от Мино чертовски сильно пахло альфой сейчас, и Дживону от этого наверняка становилось только хуже.

А вот он сам пах сладко и пряно, даже почти свежо, но Мино не хотелось принюхиваться от слов совсем и полностью, ведь его единственным – пока что – желанием, было пройтись по его плечам языком, чтобы понять, была ли его кожа на вкус такой же, как и запах.

(Вообще, конечно нет, но суть была совсем не в этом.)

– Как долго у тебя уже это? Час? Больше? – Мино подошел ближе и почти приблизился к кровати, из-за чего Дживон – и было бы реально странно, если бы он правда смутился – попытался подтянуть к себе скомканное одеяло, чтобы прикрыть поблескивающие от пота (и не только), влажные бедра.

Мино сглотнул, когда у Дживона ничего не вышло, и он попытался перевернуться на спину, чтобы повторить попытку, а после посмотрел на Мино. Его щеки были сильно покрасневшими, глаза – влажными и полуприкрытыми, а еще он часто облизывал и сжимал свои сухие губы, как будто бы совсем не знал (или боялся) ответить на все эти вопросы.

– Второй день, – шепотом произнес Дживон и почти сразу же отвел взгляд, едва заметно вздрогнув. Мино сел рядом с ним на кровать, а после наклонился к Дживону поближе, чтобы можно обдать его ухо своим дыханием, из-за чего Дживон сдавленно и беззвучно что-то выдохнул.

– И ты целый день развлекался совсем один, да? – Мино ухмыльнулся, а после провел по шее Дживона пальцами, чуть сдавливая плечо, из-за чего тот заерзал и застонал, а после начал дрожать. Мино все еще было жалко Дживона, он испытывал к нему огромное чувство сострадания, а еще безумно сильно хотелось хоть как-то ему помочь, но сейчас, вот прямо в этот момент – желание подразнить его было сильнее всего остального вместе взятого. – И только потом решился позвать меня, когда стало уже совсем невмоготу, верно? – Мино дотронулся подушечкой пальца до выпирающих ключиц, а Дживон еще сильнее покраснел и заскулил.

– Хен, прекрати, – хрипло протянул он, а потом сразу же затих, будто обдумывая что-то (и Мино очень даже удивился бы тому, что он в принципе был в состоянии делать это). – Хотя, если честно, – Дживон даже как-то слишком неожиданно переключился на совсем другое, – я успел передернуть, даже когда разговаривал с тобой по телефону, – он слабо рассмеялся и резко замолк, а затем потянулся к Мино, обнимая его руками за шею, чтобы поцеловать. Мино ответил, нависая над ним, а потом почти что подмял под себя и провел ладонями по ребрам, спустился чуть ниже, чтобы погладить по тазовым костям, а потом обхватил пальцами член, провел сверху-вниз и сжал головку, и Дживон дернулся, отстранился и захныкал, а потом вцепился Мино в плечи, впиваясь ногтями в кожу до побелевших костяшек.

– Заметно, – ответил Мино, смотря на мутные белые разводы на животе у Дживона и не переставая двигать рукой. Дживон под ним ерзал, кусал губы и выглядел почти что беззащитным и уязвимым, потому что из-за собственной природы он не мог ничего с собой поделать, поэтому Мино вполне мог воспользоваться им.

(И Дживон бы разрешил ему все, что только было угодно.)

– Хен, – прошептал Дживон, – хен, я не хочу сейчас. Хен… Блять, боже, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, остановись, – Мино надавил пальцем на головку, потрогал щель и размазал выступившую смазку, из-за чего Дживон выгнулся и кончил, зашипев и зажмурившись, а еще впившись в плечи Мино так, что, наверное, у него даже пошла бы кровь от такого, но он точно не обратил бы на это сейчас внимания.

Мино отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него, а Дживон вновь отвел взгляд и прерывисто задышал. У него болели живот и низ живота, в ногах тянуло, а еще было так жарко, будто температура у него была минимум под сорок, и он был полностью и абсолютно уверен в том, что Мино вставил ему, даже не раздевшись.

И это было более чем хорошо и отлично.

Дживон попытался отдышаться, а еще перевернуться на живот, чтобы хоть как-то охладиться, и Мино почти одобрительно хмыкнул на это, а после погладил его по пояснице, почти что мягко и нежно, а затем спустился на ягодицы, сжав одну пальцами.

Дживон всхлипнул.

– Сильнее, – почти неслышно пробормотал он. – Сделай это сильнее.

Мино ухмыльнулся, а после ударил по коже, из-за чего Дживон вскрикнул и сжался, а после вставил в него сразу два пальца, потому что сейчас смазка была у Дживона почти что на всей внутренней стороне бедер, что значительно упрощало весь процесс.

– Нравится, когда грубо, да? Маленький испорченный ублюдок, – Мино провел по шее Дживона языком, а после еще раз шлепнул по ягодице, добавляя еще палец и вставляя уже три почти что на всю длину, из-за чего Дживон рыкнул и уткнулся лицом в простыни, сдавленно что-то мыча. – Я думал, что омегам такое не нравится. Вы же почти что девочки, – Мино особенно сильно двинул пальцами, и Дживон откинул голову и громко простонал.

– Но это все равно не значит, что сейчас меня нужно ебать как телку, – сдавленно ответил Дживон, поворачиваясь к Мино, а после совсем чуть-чуть ухмыляясь. И даже было как-то странно, что у него нашлись на это силы.

– Как скажешь, детка, – Мино вытащил пальцы, погладил по покрасневшей коже, а после еще раз поцеловал Дживона, грубо толкнувшись языком ему в рот.

Когда Мино отстранился, у Дживона не было сил даже на то, чтобы посмотреть на то, что он там делал, хотя, в принципе, это было более чем понятно, потому что Дживон слышал тихий шелест фольги, а после Мино почти что улегся ему на спину и поставил на четвереньки, погладив живот и сжав вновь вставший член.

Мино нравилось трогать Дживона. Его кожа была по-настоящему омежьей, а еще правда как у девчонки, из-за чего она – даже слишком тонкая – натягивалась на его выпирающих ребрах, позвонках и челюсти. Мино сглотнул. После поводил членом по ягодицам Дживона, снова вставил пальцы в растянутую скользкую дырку, и Дживон дернул бедрами, недовольно фыркнув что-то про себя.

– Сука, если ты мне сейчас не вставишь, то я разревусь, – просипел он, и Мино улыбнулся, протянув руку, чтобы погладить Дживона по щеке.

– Да ты уже, по ходу, малыш, – Мино ухмыльнулся, а Дживон провел по губам языком, после чего на них осталась соленая теплая влага. Вот блядство-то, он даже почти этого не заметил, хотя зрение правда немного размывало, и даже смотреть перед собой было трудно.

– Нахуй иди, – выдохнул Дживон, а потом коротко всхлипнул, когда Мино схватил его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, а потом толкнулся почти на всю длину. Дживон захныкал и сжался, попытался вцепиться пальцами в простыни, но у него совсем не получилось, потому что ему было хорошо. Даже слишком.

Мино был в нем, вокруг него и рядом, из-за чего он почти что терял голову и не мог контролировать себя. Мино еще раз дернул за волосы, заставляя прижаться щекой к кровати, и Дживон почувствовал, как слезы потекли у него по щекам, потому что Мино начал толкаться быстрее.

Он делал ему больно: грубо тянул за волосы, сжимал пальцы на бедре, а еще толкался почти полностью, но Дживону нравилось. Его агрессивная животная аура накрывала его с головой и не давала ничего чувствовать, кроме удовольствия.

– Собираешься сцепить меня? – Дживон запинался, а еще почти вскрикивал, когда Мино опять ударял по ягодицам, но – ему хотелось. До этого они этого ни разу не делали вдвоем – а Дживон так вообще ни с кем – так что ему хотелось.

Именно сейчас.

– А ты хочешь этого? – хрипло выдохнул Мино ему на ухо, и Дживон плаксиво застонал, еще сильнее покраснев. Если честно, до этого момента Мино совсем о таком не думал, но мысль о том, что Дживон мог забеременеть от него, чертовски сильно возбуждала. Он представил, как выглядел бы Дживон с округлым выпирающим животом с натянутой на нем мягкой кожей, как он смог бы долго гладить его, а еще – как сам Дживон смог бы держаться за него, когда они трахались. – Хочешь моих щенков в себе, да? Чтобы все могли увидеть, что ты был именно со мной? – Мино почти что рычал, а Дживон начал сильнее всхлипывать и жмуриться.

От слов Мино было стыдно и неловко, но еще сильнее – лучше. Возбуждающе.

Одуряюще.

– Блять, боже, да.

Мино дотянулся до его члена, чтобы в последний раз сжать его, и Дживон вскрикнул и кончил, выгнувшись, а потом почти бы упал на влажнее простыни, если бы Мино не придержал его за живот. Тот кончил почти сразу за ним, и Дживон заскулил, когда узел внутри него начал увеличиваться.

Мино перекатился на бок, потянув за собой Дживона, которого трясло так сильно, что зубы почти что стучали друг об друга.

– Мне холодно, – невнятно промямлил Дживон, чувствуя, как липкую кожу начал обдавать неприятный холод, из-за чего хотелось повести плечами и еще сильнее вжаться в себя. Мино накрыл их обоих одеялом.


End file.
